


The Whole World It Is Sleeping (But My World Is You)

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [19]
Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Comfort, Domestic af, Fluff, M/M, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: He's never seen Rudyard like this.





	

In general, Eric would describe Rudyard as kind of high strung. It's never been quite this bad, though. His boyfriend is freaking out. 

Eric doesn't think Rudyard has eaten all day. He's thought about talking to Antigone about it, but then what kind of boyfriend would he be? He'd be a useless one who couldn't handle this situation. He can probably handle this situation. It calls for something to eat, definitely. He'll have to pick up Rudyard's favorite snack food. Maybe it calls for blankets? It definitely calls for getting Rudyard to stop working and start lying on Eric's couch instead. He knows Rudyard is typically wary of physical contact, but maybe it would help right now. 

Rudyard isn't really busy at the funeral home, but that isn't much of a surprise. It's because they don't really have any business that Eric is able to convince Rudyard to go back to his place. That, and the promise that Antigone could take any of Chapman's business that he might miss while they were gone. 

He's never seen Rudyard like this before. Everyone in Piffling, at one point or another, has heard Rudyard's long tangents and rants that he goes on, which generally precede breakdowns like this one. Rudyard is far past the talking so fast that Eric can barely understand him phase. He's past the kicking Eric out for the night so he can think phase. Now, he's so caught up in whatever thoughts are in his head that he's barely even speaking. 

"I brought you food." 

Rudyard accepted it with his usual reluctant smile, even if it looked a bit more tired than usual. 

"We can watch Netflix, and maybe take a nap?" 

An hour later, Eric woke up. While they were asleep, they had somehow gotten very tangled up. He doesn't remember falling asleep with Rudyard's head on his chest, but that's how it is now. His arms are wrapped around Rudyard, and their legs are all tangled together. It's really too small of a couch to cuddle like this on, but they've done it before. 

The tv was what woke him up. He doesn't remember what show he had started, so it was definitely something Rudyard was more into than him. (He'd watch it anyways.) 

There are junk food wrappers cluttering the table, but he can get to those later, when Rudyard is feeling better. 

Speaking of. 

"What time is it?" 

That's the most he's spoken in... two hours, so that's good. 

"We were only asleep for an hour, sleeping beauty." 

Rudyard rolled his eyes. Ah, the sass was returning. That must be one of the steps in his recovery process. 

"Do you want to tell me what had you so upset?" 

Rudyard sighed. "Can we just talk about it later?" 

"Sure." 

Chapman noticed that Rudyard had yet to let go of him. He kissed his boyfriend's head. 

"You know, I'm really glad I get to do this for you." 

"Don't be such a sap, Chapman." 

Rudyard might have sounded grouchy, but his smile was back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: exysapphics 
> 
> prompts are always welcome :)


End file.
